Wolverine VS Predator
Wolverine VS Predator '''is Wolverine-Man's Season 1 Premiere. It pits Wolverine from Marvel Comics against the Predator from the same title movie series. Description A Wolverine competes against a Predator in a battle of blades. Who will deliver the killing stab? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Wolverine.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Predator.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''A forest A man wearing a black-and-yellow outfit was walking in a forest. This man's name was '''Wolverine. He then began looking around and sniffing. He could smell something. There was nothing there, but he could still something. He then turned around and punched at seemingly nothing in particular as three metallic claws emerged from his hand. A stabbing noise was heard and Wolverine's hand was decorated green as a pained and enraged roar was heard. Wolverine's attacker then revealed itself: It was a humanoid figure wearing a mask. It was the Predator. "No use sneaking on me, bub. The nose knows." Wolverine taunted. This seemed to set the Predator off, evident by it firing it's plasma caster, forcing Wolverine to move back. Thanks to Wolverine's healing factor, the wound that the plasma blast caused regenerated. A battle of blades was about to begin. BE TOUGH OR BE DEAD! FIGHT! Two blades emerged from the Predator's wrists. Wolverine's response? "Rip-off." The Predator caught Wolverine off guard by stabbing him in the stomach. He then stabbed him in the heart. Wolverine forced the Predator to move back by slashing it. Wolverine stabbed the Predator, eliciting a pained roar from it. The Predator then gouged out Wolverine's eyes with it's wrist blades. But much to it's shock, Wolverine regenerated. "Healing factor, bub." Wolverine bragged. The Predator looked at Wolverine for a moment before roaring and firing it's plasma caster. Wolverine tried to stab the Predator, but the Predator dodged the blades. The Predator slashed Wolverine's chest with it's wrist blades before headbutting him. Wolverine slashed the Predator before stabbing him. The Predator fired it's plasma caster, forcing Wolverine back. The Predator slashed Wolverine's neck, resulting in blood spraying everywhere. However, the wound regenerated, much to the Predator's dismay. Wolverine caught the Predator off guard by punching it in the chest with enough force to knock it down. Wolverine tried to stab the Predator, but the masked extraterrestrial abomination rolled out of the way. The Predator stabbed Wolverine with it's wrist blades and began spinning around, slicing Wolverine's intestines in the process. The Predator then attempted to impale Wolverine's skull with it's wrist blades, but for some reason, he wasn't able to pierce it. "Listen, bub. My bones are coated with Adamantium, the strongest metal around. And I'm the very best at what I do." This really ''set the Predator off. It stabbed Wolverine in the heart repeatedly until it was reduced to a soup-like consistency. It then stabbed Wolverine in the neck and made a long vertical cut down Wolverine's body and with a moist, gooey sound, it opened the flaps of skin. Wolverine's organs were sliced in half. The Predator then proceeded to slice up every single organ. "Enough!" Wolverine then punched the Predator in the face, forcing it back. As the enormous wound regenerated, Wolverine let out a scream as he entered the Berserker Rage state. The Predator then took off it's mask, revealing the ugliest face you've ever seen. "You are one ugly mother-!" Before Wolverine could finish his sentence, the Predator fired it's plasma caster. Wolverine raced toward the Predator and cut right through it's arms - cutting them off, bones and all. He then tore his hand into the Predator's cranium and pulled out it's brain. He proceeded to throw the Predator's brain into the air and cut them into ribbons before they land on the ground. Wolverine then punched the Predator in the stomach so hard that he actually impaled him with his fist. He then ripped the Predator in half. He then walked away as he calmed down, accompanied by the words "What did I tell ya, bub? I'm the very best at what I do. And what I do isn't pretty. '''K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...' WOLVERINE! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comic Books VS Movies' themed One Minute Melees Category:Became a Total Warfare Category:Was a Super Power Beat Down Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Season Premiere